Winchester's Family
by Luche
Summary: Dean a seize ans, Sam six, ils vivent chaque jour avec la peur au ventre… Castiel lui a le même âge que Dean et la souffrance est là aussi… Ils sont jeunes et pourtant, ils souffrent… Et s'ils finissaient dans une famille d'accueil ?
1. Chapter 1

Winchester's Family

Une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci a Dem pour la correction, et Barjy une fois de plus merci pour ton soutien !

Enjoy

**Chapitre 1 :**** Sam &amp; Dean**

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir, libérant enfin tous les élèves, heureux de rentrer chez eux… Heureux ? Non, pas tous. Dans le lot des «petits» malheureux, nous pouvons retrouver un garçon, taciturne, au regard vert qui en fait fondre plus d'une… Balançant son sac sur l'épaule, il se mit à soupirer, la troisième et l'examen de fin d'année, le stress des profs et son année déjà catastrophique… Ce soir, il allait devoir ramener son bulletin de notes et savait déjà que ça allait être une épreuve à passer… Encore.

**-« Tu viens en ville avec nous Dean ?**

**\- non… je peux pas…**

**\- oh…Alors bonnes vacances…**

**\- c'est ça… »**

Et une nouvelle fois, silencieux au possible, Dean alla chercher son petit frère, il avait tout juste six ans et ce petit bonhomme avait le pouvoir de faire décrocher plus de trois mots à son ainé, il possédait une telle joie de vivre quand ils étaient juste tous les deux… Une énergie débordante ! Dean l'enviait, lui avait quitté l'enfance trop tôt… Bien trop tôt. Quand le petit Sam aperçut son aîné, un immense sourire avait orné son visage et il s'était précipité vers l'adolescent.

**-« Deaaan ! **

Une vraie joie de vivre ! Cela fit décrocher un véritable sourire au concerné qui prit le petit frère dans ses bras.

**Sammy !**

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit brun, il le faisait toujours sourire. Il avait toujours cet instinct protecteur envers le petit bonhomme… En même temps, il n'avait que six ans, lui en avait seize.

**Allez viens Sam, on rentre… **

**\- oh…non… je veux pas…**

**Je sais Sammy, moi non plus… mais on a pas le choix…»**

Pourtant, en disant ça, Dean sentait son cœur se serrer… Non, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, vraiment pas même, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Dean et Sam étaient seuls avec leur père, Sam n'avait jamais connu sa mère, cette dernière avait donné sa vie pour le petit dernier. Ils se retrouvaient donc avec leur père, qui se sentait seul, triste et fatigué. Jamais il n'avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas survécu, et jamais il ne le comprendrait. Il se sentait seul et surtout affreusement malheureux d'être piégé là. Il avait aimé la mère de ses enfants, il avait aimé ses enfants… mais pas à élever tout seul. Ce n'était pas l'option envisagée, mais la mort avait frappé et elle n'avait pas épargné la famille Campbell. La tristesse de Dylan Campbell se noyait jour après jour dans les tréfonds du whisky, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de supporter la vie. Une bien drôle de façon de le faire hein ? Ancien soldat, on lui avait soufflé l'idée de prendre sa retraite avant que les sanctions deviennent plus lourdes. En effet, Dylan avait un lourd passif pour violence, il était désormais un «retraité» de l'armée et cherchait -quand ça lui prenait- un emploi pour nourrir cette petite famille, mais il était bien plus souvent allongé sur le canapé dans un semi coma éthylique car la bouteille avait eu raison de lui.

Son passif et l'alcool ne faisaient en règle générale pas bon ménage, et Dean et Sam payaient les conséquences de sa lourde main. Dean s'arrangeait toujours pour que Sam – qui attisait depuis sa naissance la colère de son père – ait le moins possible à supporter les coups que leur père pouvait leur infliger, mais bien souvent, c'était peine perdue les coups pleuvaient sur eux deux. Dean arrivait tant bien que mal à cacher les marques de coups, mais pour Sam c'était bien plus difficile… C'était beaucoup plus difficile, les marques étaient sur ses cotes et les bleus étaient régulièrement éparpillés sur son corps, son bras avait été cassé déjà deux fois de trop… Comment expliquer ça alors que le petit garçon niait devant tout adulte que son père osait lever la main sur lui ? Les deux frères s'étaient promis de ne rien dire, ils ne désiraient en rien subir l'immense colère de leur paternel, et si ce dernier apprenait ça, ils signaient tous les deux leur arrêt de mort.

En dehors de son comportement avec son frère, Sam était un gamin très renfermé, il n'avait aucun ami à l'école et même s'il essayait, les autres avaient du mal à aller vers lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec Dean qu'il pouvait sourire et laisser exploser sa joie de voir son frère, son protecteur. Même la maîtresse avait essayé d'en parler avec le paternel qui avait rassuré l'enseignante en lui disant que ses enfants n'avaient pas de présence féminine à la maison et qu'il fallait comprendre le petit Sam.

Dean, lui, avait beau être «beau gosse», il restait souvent enfermé dans son mutisme, peu de relations, il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens qui l'entourait, il restait méfiant, froid…et parfois bagarreur quand il s'agissait de sa mère ou son petit frère. Après tout, il y avait toujours la probabilité pour qu'à son tour, il devienne le bourreau de quelqu'un d'autre… Devenir comme son père… Cette pensée faisait toujours peur au garçon, vraiment très peur… Il souffrait de violence et ça lui arrivait à son tour de l'être… Il devenait purement et simplement un monstre et ça lui donnait la nausée.

Le chemin vers la maison était définitivement trop court, et Dean le regrettait amèrement, il serrait la main de son petit frère dans la sienne, il était aussi soulagé que son plâtre ait disparu de son autre bras la semaine précédente… La vue de la maison lui donna un haut-le-cœur, son ventre se noua et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, Dean stressait, il savait que sa professeur principale avait appelé son père pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour un possible redoublement… Il savait aussi que son bulletin de notes était arrivé et que ce dernier était juste catastrophique. La distance entre la porte et eux s'amenuisait et ses mains devenaient moites, Dean finit par ouvrir la porte, quand les cris de son père à demi saoul lui parvenaient déjà.

**« tiens tiens.. Mais voilà les petits salopards de gosses…**

Il approchait a grand pas, alors que Dean avait tout juste fermé la porte, ils étaient entrés et n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de rester, la fuite était impossible. Dean regarda son petit frère et murmura

**Vite Sammy, va te cacher dans ta chambre…**

Le regard du petit Sam lui brisa le cœur, mais l'aîné n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le protéger, et il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Leur bourreau était déjà là, une bouteille de vodka à la main, un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. Il finit par l'attraper par les cheveux et jeta Dean contre le mur. Un léger cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Dean et les coups pleuvaient déjà sur son corps, déjà meurtri par les coups précédents. La torture dura un moment, et Sam finit par se précipiter sur son frère et il commença lui aussi par se faire tabasser, se cassant le seul poignet qui n'avait jamais été fracturé jusqu'à présent. La douleur était présente chez les deux frères, Dean avait fini par entourer son corps blessé autour de celui de son cadet qui pleurait a chaudes larmes de douleur. Même si Dean essayait de ne pas pleurer, ses larmes se mêlaient à celles de son frère. Puis un énorme fracas se fit entendre dans le salon, suivi de beaucoup de verres cassés. Tremblant de peur, les deux frères ne bougeaient pas, jusqu'à ce que le silence inquiétant prenne le dessus… On ne pouvait distinguer que les hoquets et pleurs des deux garçons. Dean finit par lâcher son frère pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé… Et là, au milieu du salon, gisait leur père au milieu du verre éparpillé en mille morceaux. Il venait de faire un sévère coma éthylique et il y avait pas mal de sang autour…La peur au ventre, Dean finit par appeler les secours et ces derniers ne tardèrent pas.

Dean attendait les secours, et avait repris son frère dans ses bras, il était beaucoup plus rassurant pour l'ainé de l'avoir contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux remplis de sang, mais c'était bel et bien le leur.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas, et devant la situation, les policiers furent aussi appelés… La situation était bien plus complexe que jamais.

**« Dean ? Je… Je m'appelle Meg, je suis assistante sociale… est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis là pour vous aider tous les deux… Il faut que tu me dises… pour ton petit frère si c'est pas pour toi… Est-ce que c'est votre père qui vous a fait ça ? Est-ce que votre père a levé la main sur vous ? »**

Cloué dans son mutisme, Dean regarda Meg et les larmes se mirent d'elles-même à couler… Il était à bout, épuisé de se battre depuis des années, fatigué de devoir constamment mentir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Dean se sentait «en sécurité» et Meg avait quelque chose de rassurant, il finit par hocher doucement la tête. Ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir dormir en sécurité.

_« Bien que le monde soit plein de souffrance, il est aussi plein de victoires »_

_Helen Keller_


	2. Chapter 2: Castiel

**Chapitre 2 : ****Castiel**

Les cris résonnent dans ce petit appartement, et comme chaque fois, Castiel est dans sa chambre, il essaye de penser à autre chose, ses devoirs sont faits, et rien de tel qu'un livre pour essayer de s'évader. Chaque soir, sa mère travaille, enfin… elle travaille tout le temps. Castiel s'est habitué depuis le temps. Seul enfant, il a vite compris qu'il était un accident de la nature, mais malgré tout, sa mère l'a toujours considéré comme l'ange qui a illuminé sa petite vie. Elle essaye de lui offrir une vie correcte, qu'il ne manque de rien… Il n'a pas de père, il ne se fie pas aux multiples hommes qui défilent dans cet appartement.

Ce soir, tout semble être différent, c'est encore calme, mais il n'a pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Il sait que c'est pour le protéger qu'elle le lui a interdit. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les gémissements de plaisir – et souvent simulés- se fassent entendre, mais ce soir, il y a plus que de simples gémissements… Des horribles cris de douleurs saisissent Castiel par une immense peur à l'estomac, plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus les cris sont plus angoissants que jamais et plus la mort approche. La souffrance avait l'air telle que Castiel ne put se résoudre à rester dans sa chambre plus longtemps, il débarqua dans la chambre de sa mère, elle venait tout juste de perdre connaissance sous les souffrances infligées. La génitrice du petit Novak était nue, inconsciente et en sang, une scène que son fils n'allait jamais oublier, gravée pour toute la vie. L'homme eut un sourire malsain aux lèvres et profita du trouble de Castiel pour fermer la porte derrière lui à clé.

**Oh, mais ça va être encore plus marrant tiens…**

Il poussa le garçon de seize ans sur le lit – sa mère étant sur le sol – et lui déchira ses vêtements, il ne prit pas la peine de le préparer plus que ça et s'immisçant en lui sans le moindre remord de lui faire du mal. Le garçon ne put retenir un cri de douleur, ce soir, le dernier pan de son innocence venait d'être brisé. L'homme ne modéra aucunement ses coups, quitte à le faire saigner, il s'en foutait royalement, tout ce qui l'excite, ce sont les cris de douleur qui attisent son envie. Il ne tarda pas à venir en lui, dans un soupir de satisfaction, il se rhabilla et laissant à Castiel un peu de répit. Le petit brun aux yeux océan était loin de se douter de la suite. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fit pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur le corps choqué de Castiel qui le suppliait d'arrêter, mais en vain. Alors que la mère du garçon commençait à s'éveiller, son violeur finit par prendre l'arme posée sur la commode et lui tira en pleine tête sous le regard pétrifié du garçon qui tomba dans les pommes… Le coup de grâce, le coup de trop…

Un voisin avait entendu le coup de feu, il avait très vite alerté la police qui ne tarda pas. Quand les secours entrèrent dans l'appartement, tout avait été retourné... Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Castiel et sa mère étaient. Il y avait un corps sans vie et celui de Castiel, laissé pour mort et tous deux dénudés. Les secours se hâtèrent autour du garçon qui fut rapidement transporté à l'hôpital. Il fallut plusieurs heures de chirurgie pour que le corps du garçon soit plus ou moins en état, il avait des côtes de brisées, une jambe de cassée et c'était une fracture ouverte, la rate avait explosée sous la violence des coups, et un gros traumatisme crânien… Bref, c'était pas joli à voir… Le viol en plus…

**Si ce garçon s'en sort, ce sera une véritable chance...** Déclara le médecin à l'assistante sociale fraichement débarquée**.**

**Hm, je sais pas trop si un viol, les coups et assister au meurtre de sa mère est une véritable chance pour ce garçon… **

Le médecin soupira, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ils devaient rester positifs.

**Il a une chance d'avoir oublié tout ça… S'il se réveille. Le traumatisme est assez important. Pour le moment, il est en vie dans un état critique, la suite dieu seul peut en décider… Mais il peut se réveiller et rester dans un état végétatif…**

Le chirurgien laissa Meg seule à regarder le gosse « dormir » avec autour de lui beaucoup de machines pour connaitre son activité cérébrale, cardiaque et beaucoup de fils reliés.

**Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais j'espère que tu t'en sortiras… Tu mérites une vie… Une belle vie petit… Et je me battrais pour toi… Je te le promets... Mais bats-toi….**

C'est le cœur très lourd que Meg rentra chez elle, retrouvant son mari qui avait compris qu'une nouvelle fois, elle avait dû endurer quelque chose de dur. Il essayait toujours de la soutenir, mais des soirs comme celui-là, il se contentait juste d'être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer, assis dans le canapé à la bercer et caresser son dos. Il détestait les saloperies qu'on pouvait faire à ces gosses là… Il savait que ça détruisait sa femme.

Meg ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, elle l'avait appris très tôt, un cancer des ovaires à l'âge de 19 ans, les chirurgiens avaient dû tout lui retirer dans le but de sauver sa vie… Elle avait encore quelques rendez-vous de routine à l'hôpital, mais la maladie s'était éteinte et elle pouvait vivre normalement… Mais sans enfant... Elle aurait aimé en avoir… Elle avait rencontré Crowley, un chic type qui l'avait souvent aidé à l'hôpital, il était infirmier pédiatrique et était tombé sous le charme de Meg. Quand elle lui a avoué ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, il l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient toujours adopter… C'est comme ça que devenir assistante sociale naquit dans la petite tête de Meg… et pour pallier le manque, elle s'était plongée dans le travail et s'occupait souvent de causes perdues ou presque. Ce soir, elle craquait… Elle craquait rarement, mais entre les Campbell et là le petit Novak, à quelques jours d'intervalles, ça faisait peut-être un peu trop.

**Peut être que tu devrais faire une petite pause Meg, personne ne t'en voudra… On peut partir en vacances quelques jours si tu veux…Tu as besoin de te ressourcer !**

**Non, tu ne comprends pas.. je peux pas les abandonner ces gosses… Mais le petit Castiel… Je te jure, je déteste ces salopards… Comment on peut oser s'en prendre à des gosses innocents… comment**

Et un nouveau sanglot, Crowley ferma les yeux et tenta bien de la bercer pour la calmer. La soirée allait être très longue… Personne au boulot de Meg ne connaissait cette femme faible qui s'écroulait dans les bras de son mari… Non, elle était toujours forte, intransigeante et elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire… Ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel … Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait définitivement compter… Elle avait toujours les cas les plus difficiles et elle échouait rarement… Mais quand elle échouait, le pire arrivait. Pour Castiel, Sam et Dean, elle ferait en sorte de tout leur donner si elle le pouvait… Et ça encore c'était une qualité que peu de personnes avaient.

_Remember my child : Without innocence the cross is only iron._

_Souviens toi de cela mon enfant : Sans innocence, la croix n'est rien que du fer._

_Nightwish "Bless the Child"_


	3. Chapter 3: les Winchester

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche énormément ! **

**J'espère que le chapitre trois vous plaira ! Merci a Barjy et à Dem pour leur soutiens et leur amitié !**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Les Winchester.**

C'était le grand jour pour Sam et Dean. Après avoir passé quelques jours à l'orphelinat, Meg leur avait dégotté une famille, Mary et John Winchester. Un petit couple adorable sans enfant… Ils avaient longtemps essayé de faire un enfant, mais ils avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait un problème. C'est comme ça que le couple a commencé à passer une batterie de tests. Pourtant, la plupart des tests démontraient que Mary allait bien, les médecins s'étaient penchés vers John… Le verdict était tombé, John était stérile. Le couple avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée.

**« C'est pas grave John… Je veux dire, on pourra toujours adopter… Du moment que je suis avec toi, du moment qu'on élève cet enfant ensemble… Je serais heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… être heureuse avec toi ! **

John pouvait voir à quel point Mary était une perle avec lui, elle voulait toujours son bonheur. Il eut un sourire après de si belles paroles et déposa un baiser contre les lèvres de Mary, la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant.

**Merci mon amour… »**

John avait besoin de ce petit bout de femme dans sa vie, elle était sa lumière. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Mary était tombée en panne, il était mécano et tout de suite ce fut le coup de foudre. Très vite, ils s'étaient mis en couple et la flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte, John avait fini par demander la jeune femme en mariage, ce qu'elle avait accepté.

Depuis l'annonce de la stérilité de John, le couple avait décidé de devenir famille d'accueil, ils avaient fait la rencontre de Meg, qui avait tout à fait compris le couple… Vu qu'elle était dans la même situation.

Ce matin, c'était un jour très spécial et Mary était excitée comme une puce. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils accueillaient deux enfants chez eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils accueillaient des enfants. Mary avait fait des cookies, elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit top ! Il était impossible d'arrêter Madame Winchester , même John n'avait pas essayé, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de cette dernière… Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Meg et les petits. John avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et il finit par prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

**Hm , tu sais que tu es parfaite ? **

Bien sûr, il rêvait qu'elle porte ses enfants, mais bon, la voir comme ça, si heureuse, le rendait heureux également.

**Dis pas n'importe quoi tu veux ! J'aimerais bien que tout soit parfait…**

John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, Mary était réellement son rayon de soleil, et quand elle allait bien, son mari était juste aux anges. Tout était prêt, il fallait juste attendre Meg.

Du côté des Campbell, Sammy était tout excité, Dean un peu moins, mais ils avaient tout de même la chance de ne pas être séparés. L'aîné des Campbell avait vraiment redouté qu'on les sépare. Sam, ce petit garçon qui avait déjà subi tellement de choses ne devait pas se retrouver tout seul. Pour Dean, Sammy était tout, il le protègerait jusqu'à la fin… Quand la voiture se gara, Dean sentait la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac un peu plus tôt, lui broyer les intestins… Bon dieu, il était stressé au possible… Et si ça s'passait mal ? Et si on les avait enlevés de chez leur père pour tomber dans une famille ou ils ne pouvaient rien faire ? Et si on les battait ? Et si… Trop de questions pour Dean qui s'inquiétait un peu trop. Meg se tourna vers les deux frères et leur lança un sourire rassurant.

**Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, vous allez voir, John et Mary sont des gens absolument adorables…**

Sammy exprima toute sa joie tandis que Dean n'osa rien dire, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient devenir concrètement. Meg sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière, Sammy était déjà détaché et prêt à s'enfuir du véhicule.

**Att… et merde !** Maugréa Dean qui n'était pas vraiment rassuré par tout ça. Il finit par descendre de la voiture avec une certaine inquiétude. Meg était déjà avec les gens qui allaient s'occuper d'eux. Sammy était déjà dans les bras de Mary et cette vision fit très mal à Dean, comme si l'on venait de lui donner un coup dans le cœur.

Le petit Sam était jeune et beaucoup plus enclin à recevoir l'amour de gens qui ne le connaissaient absolument pas que Dean. L'aîné des Campbell était, lui, plus froid, on pouvait sentir la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui pendant les années, on lisait dans son regard la tristesse, la solitude, la douleur… Dean était celui qui prenait les coups pour son frère en règle générale, il s'était attribué ce devoir.

Quand Mary et John virent Dean, ils comprirent que le plus difficile resterait à venir, il semblait beaucoup plus froid et beaucoup plus distant. Meg les avait un peu prévenu, le dossier Campbell avait été étudié par les Winchester.

**Bonjour Dean, je suis Mary et je te présente John, mon mari…**

**Vous avez prévu de nous faire mal ? **

La question avait surpris tout le monde, mais John se mit à la hauteur du garçon, et prit une voix calme et posée.

**Nous n'allons faire du mal à personne, je te le promets, vous serez bien traités, nous… allons faire de notre mieux pour prendre soin de vous et faire en sorte que vous soyez heureux.**

**Le bonheur c'est pour les idiots ! **

Dean avait répliqué du tac au tac, et ça avait surpris tout le monde, les Winchester avait désormais compris l'étendue des dégâts sur le garçon et ils devaient envisager le pire. Meg essaya de relativiser et Mary partit montrer la maison aux garçons, Sam était enchanté, Dean ne décrocha pas un mot. John, lui, sortit les bagages pour les installer dans la chambre, on leur avait conseillé de ne pas séparer les deux frères pendant quelque temps, après peut-être qu'ils le voudraient, mais John et Mary avaient pour le coup aménager la petite chambre avec deux lits superposés, il y avait pas mal de jouets pour garçon. Sammy s'y était précipité, il était aux anges, et le fait de voir son frère aussi heureux mit du baume au cœur de Dean. Il laissa les adultes entre eux et rejoignit son frère dans la chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit, la fatigue accumulée s'était emparée de lui et il était à bout.

**Dean… je veux pas partir d'ici, ils sont vraiment trop gentils… et puis regarde… c'est juste trop bien ! Je vais leur faire un dessin !**

**Fais ce qu'il te plait Sammy…**

Et Dean ne vit pas la fin du dessin avant qu'il aille leur donner, il s'était endormi. Sammy était timidement descendu jusqu'au salon où il trouva John et Mary enlacés dans le canapé.

**Je… c'est pour vous…**

Les joues du petit Sammy s'étaient teintes de rouge, il faisait le timide. Le dessin représentait John, Mary, Dean et lui, ainsi que la grande maison, ça respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Mary se leva et prit délicatement Sam dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou.

**C'est magnifique Sam, merci beaucoup… je vais l'accrocher sur le frigo d'accord ? **

Le sourire qu'affichait Sam valait tout l'or du monde et ça mit un peu de baume au cœur du couple Winchester. Le soir venu, Dean et Sam sautèrent le diner, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'eux.

_"Toutes les familles heureuses le sont de la même manière._

_Les familles malheureuses le sont chacune à leur façon. "_

_Léon Tolstoï_


	4. Chapter 4 : Par un soir d'orage

_**Coucou !**_

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai réussi à poster sans trop d'attente ( de 3 mois ou plus ), mais je voulais vous poster absolument le chapitre avant de partir en voyage !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Dem' pour la correction et le soutient, et Barjy qui est aussi un soutien sans faille - qui à chaque Mp me demandait si j'écrivais la suite… donc je dirais que c'est le coup de pied au c*l dont j'avais besoin ! – **_

_**Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews et votre fidélité ça me touche énormément !**_

_**En espérant que ce petit chapitre de transition vous plaise !**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapitre quatre :** Par un soir d'orage.

Quelques heures avant un orage, on peut sentir toute la tension électrique qui se concentre en chacun. C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? On est toujours plus tendu, toujours plus sur le qui-vive et bien souvent ça finit en énorme stress ou colère pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mary Winchester détestait toujours ces jours d'orage, elle savait qu'il se passait toujours quelque chose de non sain. John, lui, essayait toujours de rassurer sa femme, mais en général ça terminait en dispute pour une broutille. John aussi détestait ces soirs de disputes.

Sammy jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand les grondements de l'orage commencèrent. Le petit garçon se mit à frissonner et prit son petit ours en peluche que Mary lui avait offert et dont il ne se séparait plus. Elle savait que Sam était fragile, le couple Winchester avec l'appui de Meg', avait décidé d'attendre la prochaine année avant de rescolariser Sam, pour Dean, ils allaient voir, la rentrée n'était que dans quelques semaines. Quand l'orage gronda une nouvelle fois, Sammy prit son ours en peluche et fila dans la cuisine où Mary était en train de faire des crêpes. D'un coup la nouvelle mère se trouva avec un petit Sam collé à sa jambe. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la blonde.

**Hé ben qu'est ce qu'il y a chaton ? **

Elle déposa une main bien vaillante dans le dos de Sam et lui offrit un petit sourire. Au coup de tonnerre, Sam se serra contre la jambe de Mary.

**J'ai peur Maman…**

Sam avait tout de suite eu besoin d'appeler Mary « Maman », c'était surement dû au fait que le petit garçon n'ait pas eu de mère.Et Mme Winchester était la plus heureuse, elle savait que Dean allait être le plus difficile à gérer, elle savait qu'il était perturbé par tout ça. Et Mary essayait de faire en sorte qu'il s'adapte, sans trop lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, pour le moment. Elle savait aussi que John avait bien plus d'autorité qu'elle, donc elle voulait laisser Dean être encadré par son mari. Mary finit par prendre Sam contre elle et le berça un peu.

**Chut ça va aller mon ange d'accord ? Je suis là…**

Sam nicha son visage dans son cou et frissonna en entendant le nouveau coup de tonnerre. Mary se détacha des fourneaux et sucra une crêpe, puis elle lui donna.

**Tiens mon ange… si tu veux je t'en fais une au nutella après d'accord ?**

**Owwwiii ! **

Le sourire de Sam était super craquant, Mary finit par fondre tellement elle le trouvait mignon. Elle embrassa tendrement son front.

_**Chambre 125 de l'hôpital St Mathiews**_

L'orage continuait de gronder, au milieu de la pièce, dans un lit, se trouvait un jeune garçon endormi depuis quelques semaines, son état ne semblait montré aucune amélioration ou dégradation. Il y avait toujours un moniteur cardiaque relié au jeune homme. Alors que l'orage approchait de plus en plus, soudain l'appareil permettant de vérifier le rythme cardiaque du garçon s'affola, jusqu'à ce que le signal devienne plat.

**CODE BLEU… Vite ! **

L'équipe de réanimation arriva à toute allure dans la chambre et s'affaira sur le corps de Castiel. Quand soudain, les bips reprirent, il était stable pour le moment.

Chez les Winchester, Sammy était devant la porte, il savait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder, Mary lui avait dit que s'il voulait que les jouets dehors restent secs, ils devaient rapidement les rentrer dans la petite cabane prévue à cet effet. Et Sammy ne chercha pas à contredire Mary, parce que pour lui elle avait toujours raison, c'était presque la voix de la sagesse. Alors qu'il venait ranger la plupart des jouets, il en vit un plus loin et se dépêcha, mais l'averse le prit de court. Sam courut rapidement, et il finit par glisser et se retrouver par terre. Grimaçant, mais retenant son envie de pleurer, il put voir qu'un chaton l'observait, ce dernier, gris au poil qui semblait long, s'approcha du petit garçon pour venir renifler le nouveau « jouet » humain. Même s'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, Sam approcha sa main pour caresser la petite bête. Ayant un léger sursaut, le chaton hérissa un peu le poil avant de finir par approcher son museau de la main du garçon pour quémander une caresse. Tout sourire, le petit bonhomme parla doucement.

**Hé viens… **

Comme s'il avait compris, le petit chat vint trouver les bras de Sammy, ce dernier se redressa, serra le chaton contre lui et rentra vite avant que la pluie ne s'abatte plus sur eux. Une fois rentré, Sam retira à la hâte ses chaussures pour aller montrer sa « trouvaille » à Mary.

**Regggaaarrrde, je l'ai trouvé, il était tout seul…**

Mary ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le chaton était aussi trempé que Sammy mais l'animal se sentait en sécurité.

**Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? **

**Près des poubelles dans un carton… Il est venu dans mes bras… On est copains tous les deux…**

**Mais Sammy… On peut pas le garder, je… on en a pas parlé avec John et…**

Mais Mme Winchester finit par s'arrêter en voyant la mine triste du petit garçon, elle pouvait voir toute la tristesse du monde.

**Bon, on le garde pour ce soir, on fera des photos et on placardera un peu partout, peut être que quelqu'un l'a perdu…**

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il venait de se faire abandonner, mais bon, elle devait tout de même en parler à son mari.

**On va le sécher d'abord, mais tu devrais aller à la douche avant, sinon tu vas tomber malade…**

Hochant la tête, Sam fila à toute vitesse à la douche, l'orage n'était pas vraiment là, il ne craignait rien. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard tout propre et en t-shirt.

**On peut le sécher !**

Il lui avait même apporté une serviette, il prit le chaton et le sécha vigoureusement. Dès le séchage terminé, il lui fila entre les doigts.

**Il est beau tout gris et blanc…**

**Oui très beau… Mais je crois qu'il a faim…**

En effet, le petit chat miaulait pour avoir de quoi manger, Mary savait qu'il était assez grand pour manger tout seul, et était bel et bien chez quelqu'un, le fait qu'on abandonne ce petit chat la révulsa. N'ayant rien d'autre, elle trempa un peu de pain dans du lait, et le chaton s'empressa de tout manger. Mary devait vraiment parler à John de ça, mais bon, elle savait qu'elle aurait les bons arguments pour le convaincre.

**Il faut lui trouver un nom ! **

**Et si t'allais y réfléchir dans le salon ? Le temps que je passe un coup de fil ? **

**D'accord.**

Sam s'empara du chat, et fila dans le salon, avant de chercher plusieurs prénoms. De son côté, Mary essayait de convaincre son cher et tendre.

**Oh John, tu le verrais, il est totalement… méconnaissable, je te jure… Je pense que ce petit chat peut l'aider… D'accord, à tout à l'heure… Je t'aime.**

Elle avait réussi, mais n'annoncerait pas la bonne nouvelle à Sam tout de suite, elle voulait qu'ils fassent des affiches, pour lui apprendre. Sam finit par revenir, le chaton toujours dans ses bras, ronronnant.

**ARTHUR ! Il s'appellera Arthur ! **

Mary se mit à sourire et approuva. Les Winchester allaient adopter un nouveau membre.

_**Chambre 125 de l'hôpital St Mathiews**_

Dans la chambre de Castiel, le moniteur cardiaque indiquait que le jeune homme était en vie, les médecins ne connaissaient pas l'avenir du jeune homme, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures allaient être décisives selon eux.

Un éclair tomba près de l'hôpital, faisant un bruit à réveiller un mort. En parlant de réveil… Castiel venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux… Une fameuse surprise… L'infirmière qui passait dans la chambre fut tout aussi surprise et entreprit de prévenir les médecins qui ne tardèrent pas.

_**À suivre.**_

_« Aucun homme ne peut-être heureux s'il n'a pas d'illusions._

_Les illusions sont aussi nécessaires à notre bonheur que les réalités. »_

_Christian Nestell Bovee_

_**N.B : Sachez qu'Arthur existe vraiment, je laisserais une photo un de ses quatre.**_

_**Pour l'histoire du carton, ça reste aussi une histoire vrai, mais pour un autre chat.**_

_**En espérant rapidement vous retrouver.**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Un nouveau venu

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais, ça fait juste une éternité que j'ai pas posté, j'avoue qu'il s'est passé énormément de choses dans ma vie depuis, j'essaye d'écrire pour finir la fanfic. J'ai pensé l'arrêter mais je pense que je vais aller jusqu'au bout, parce que je n'aime pas abandonner. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, le chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Merci à Barjy et à Demonia d'être toujours là ****3 **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau venu**

L'agitation de la chambre 125 était perturbante pour le garçon qui venait de s'éveiller, ce dernier était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il se demandait aussi pourquoi tant de machines étaient reliés autour de lui, pourquoi tant de monde tournait autour de son lit. Castiel essaya de chercher un visage familier autour de l'assistance, mais non… rien. Il essaya de faire appel à sa mémoire, mais la aussi, c'était le flou total. Finalement après s'être étouffer parce qu'il respirait tout seul, on lui retira délicatement le tube qui était enfoncer dans sa gorge.

**Bonjour Castiel, tu es à l'hôpital St Mathiews, tu reviens de loin tu sais ? Est-ce que quelque chose te revient en mémoire ? **

L'hôpital ? Non, il avait eu un accident ? Ou était sa mère ? Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout… son corps lui, était encore tout endormi, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et d'une voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait

**Pourquoi je suis là ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou est ma mère ?** demanda le garçon, il était en proie à de nombreuses questions, trop nombreuses pour le brouillard qui lui embrumait le cerveau.

**C'est délicat… je pense que tu devrais d'abord te reposer, tu dois être épuisé Castiel… On en discutera plus tard.**

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il était juste épuiser et s'endormit comme une masse. Le garçon ne s'éveilla que bien des heures plus tard et pourtant… il était toujours dans ce brouillard permanant mais le fait qu'il se soit réveillé était déjà un grand pas en avant. Une avancée qui redonnait un espoir considérable sur la guérison de Castiel. Une heure précédent le réveil de Castiel, et une fois les médecins sur et certain de que le garçon soit hors de danger, Meg' fut appelée en pleine nuit. Ne trouvant rien à redire, Crowley l'accompagna, il avait même peur que quelque chose arrive à sa femme. Avec son métier, même avant de se spécialisé, il avait souvent vu des femmes salement amochée par des agressions de nuit. Oui, on pouvait décrire Crowley de surprotecteur envers sa femme, mais il ne désirait pas perdre la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le couple arriva main dans la main à l'hôpital, Meg' se dirigea très rapidement vers le service des comateux ou le médecin de Castiel les attendait.

**« Monsieur… Madame Davenport, merci de vous être déplacé si tard dans la nuit…le petit Novak s'est enfin réveillé, je pense que le rétablissement va être très long, mais déjà c'est un exploit qu'il soit de nouveau parmi nous… On pensait que ça n'allait se produire… Par contre, sa mémoire en a pris un coup, et pour le moment, il souffre d'amnésie, je pense que son cerveau à volontairement fait en sorte d'oublier le meurtre… c'était quelque chose de traumatisant… surtout que son corps n'a pas été épargné… Pour le moment, le mieux est de ne rien lui dire sur le meurtre, d'essayer de voir ce dont il se rappelle, je pense qu'un suivi chez un psychiatre sera nécessaire… Ca va être quelque chose de difficile… un nouvel environnement, le décès de sa mère à surmonté et les souvenirs qui risquent d'afflué au moment ou il ne l'aura pas désiré… ça risque d'être compliqué… De plus, je suppose que ce gosse à pas de père… Il lui faudra une famille stable, mais ça ne sera pas simple à gérer pour eux comme pour lui… mais… je me dois de vous poser la question… est ce que vous connaissez une famille capable d'accueillir un gosse à problèmes ? Une famille aux reins solide ? »**

Meg' était malheureuse d'apprendre ça, mais elle essayait de garder la face, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller. Crowley serra doucement la main de Meg' pour la soutenir.

**« ne vous en faites pas, je connais mon job, je pense savoir ou le placer… »**

Mme Davenport ne supportait qu'un médecin lui apprenne son travail, elle prenait toujours plaisir à les remettre à leur place, le médecin les laissa et elle put entrer dans la chambre du garçon. Voir avec les Winchester s'ils étaient prêts à s'occuper d'un garçon au lourd passif… Les Campbell étaient plutôt bien gérer, le petit Sam semblait renaître, même si Dean était beaucoup plus fermé… Un garçon qui était presque du même âge que Dean ne serait peut être pas un mal pour l'aîné des Campbell ? Ou alors la jalousie s'installerait... personne ne pouvait savoir. Meg ne pouvait pas voir le petit garçon, il venait d'être sédaté, mais elle avait pas mal de papiers à régler. Ils rentrèrent au petit matin, complètement crevé.

Les prochains jours pour Castiel allaient être décisifs, son état pouvait s'améliorer comme se déteriorer. Le couple avait tout de même de bonne raison d'être confiant, les médecins l'étaient tout autant avec son réveil. Ils allaient devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore beaucoup à affronter dont le décès brutal de sa mère.

Quelques jours plus tard, Meg eut confirmation que Castiel était sauvé, il aurait un long travail de rééducation mais son pronostic vital n'était plus engager ce qui était en soi une très bonne nouvelle.

Du coté des Campbell, l'heure était à l'annonce d'un nouveau membre de la famille. Sam avait aidé Mary à faire la cuisine en compagnie bien sur du chaton. Mme Winchester était réellement ravie de voir que le petit bout à ses cotés s'intégrait vraiment et revivait, par contre elle était beaucoup plus attristée de voir que Dean était plus renfermer, beaucoup plus taciturne.

**Oui comme ça Sammy, mais attention a ne pas en mettre trop… mais par contre si tu en donne à Arthur, il devra le manger dans sa gamelle par terre ! **

**Maiiis…**

**Non pas de mais, il ne faut pas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes Sam… S'il te plait…**

Malgré la moue mémorable du petit Sam, le garçon finit par s'exécuter, posant le chat qui pour le coup ne ronronnait plus. Mary termina de préparer le repas quand Dean montra le bout de son nez, il observa un moment son petit frère avec le chaton mais n'adressa de mots a personne, le garçon était dans sa période sans parole et ça inquiétait réellement Mary, mais pour cette fois, elle décida de ne pas relever.

**Les garçons… dans quelques jours, y'aura un nouveau membre dans la famille… et j'aimerais… que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit…**

A peine Mary termina sa phrase que Dean avait déjà claqué la porte… oui, ça allait être difficile avec lui, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

**A suivre**

_« Exige beaucoup de toi-même et attends peu des autres. Ainsi beaucoup d'ennuis te seront épargnés. »_

Confucius


End file.
